it's all been done before
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: Jade's reduced her to a mindless pile of bones, only really living in closets between classes with Jade's voice in her ear. Jade/Tori


it's all been done before

"It's not like we have to... You know, tell everyone, or anything. We can just..."

Jade quirks an eyebrow up, her arms crossed over her chest, and she's daring Tori, daring her to say it.

Tori licks her lips, "I can keep a secret."

Her lips taste like candy, which is really cliche but what the fuck ever, Jade _likes _it. She breathes it in and she can't get enough. Tori whimpers into her mouth, _more, more_, and Jade obliges, gives it to her until she can't take it anymore.

Tori falls apart in pieces and Jade bites her neck, digs her nails into the soft skin of Tori's sides, takes all that she can get.

Tori covers up the kiss-sized bruises with make up in the mirror, glosses over her passion bit lips, but she thinks the truth is written all over her.

At lunch, Jade says, "Who've you been hooking up with, Vega? That hickey is ridiculous."

Tori flushes red and deflects the questions. Jade smirks devilishly.

Beck kisses her with love in his mouth, with passion and fire and commitment. This is as real as it gets, she knows. How could she ask for more?

Still, when he's sleeping, arms wrapped protectively around her, she thinks of a soft body, pliable beneath her fingers.

Jade slams her shoulders into the door of a supply closet, her head bangs against the wood and she can feel the bruise blooming there, but, oh, she doesn't care.

"Come on, _Tori_," Jade says, and Tori shivers, shoves her hands under the material of Jade's shirt. Her skin is cold and inviting on Tori's fingertips. Jade breathes harshly into her ear, strips her of her jeans quickly, then Jade's hands are _really_ on her. A moan rips its way out of her throat, and Jade slaps a hand over her mouth.

"_Shhh_." She says, smirking as her fingers work Tori like none other. Tori squirms against Jade's body, begging for some friction. Jade obliges, grinding into her, her free hand traveling up Tori's shirt.

"You like that? Hm?" Jade's whispering fiercely into her ear, and she's... She's... _God_.

She says _fuck_ when she comes and Jade's so turned on that she can't _think_.

"Touch me," she directs, and Tori lets go with one of the hands that had been holding onto Jade's shoulders for dear life. She's clumsy, but that makes it even better, and within seconds, Jade's shuddering against her.

She catches her breath and leaves Tori leaning against the wall, exhausted.

Tori's a hopeless romantic, so this arrangement of fucking in closets is really starting to get old.

After the fifth time Jade shoves her into a closet, when Tori's hands are effectively down her pants, she says, "Come over tonight."

"No," Jade replies swiftly, and Tori doesn't stop for fear that Jade will kill her, but when its over, and they're both slumping breathless against the door, she asks again.

Jade buttons her pants and says, "Beds are reserved for boyfriends. Sorry, Vega."

Tori feels like throwing up.

Jade's hand stays locked around Beck's at lunch, and Tori wonders how she does it so well.

How can she be such a good liar? How can Beck not suspect a thing? Tori, on the other hand, is a complete mess. She's been missing assignments and failing tests, sleeping late and skipping school. Jade's reduced her to a midnless pile of bones, only really living in closets between classes with Jade's voice in her ear.

Jade lounges on Beck's bed and watches him undress.

She counts his ribs, looks over the defined muscles of his chest, the tan color of his skin. He's beautiful, she knows. He's the best she'll ever get. Still.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, slipping into bed with her, his fingers knotting with hers perfectly.

She doesn't tell him.

It stops when they almost get caught.

Jade's shoved a garbage can up against the door of the third flooor girls bathroom. No one comes up here anyways, she'd said when Tori objected, and then they were pressed up against each other and nothing really mattered anymore.

Jade's got a hand down her pants and Tori's panting in her ear when the door starts to open, hits the heavy can in front of it. Jade jumps away and rights herself, Tori darts into a stall. The door swings open, finally dislodging the can.

"Sorry, my friend is having a mental breakdown and I blocked the door so we could talk," Jade says smoothly.

"Oh, I'll go to a different restroom then!" A squeaky voice responds.

When Tori leaves the stall, Jade is gone.

Jade spends every waking minute clinging to Beck's side, her hands interlocked with his, whatever she's dealing with inside completely hidden beneath the depths of her eyes.

Tori tries to get back to normal, though she really doesn't remember what normal is. Jade ignores her steadily. She doesn't remember the last time they even made eye contact.\

Life goes on.

There's a party two weeks after the end of... Well, whatever it was.

Jade's drunk off vodka, the strap of her dress is falling off her shoulder as she stands to the side, watching Beck play a round of beer pong. Tori's been watching her all night, thinking about all the times they had their hands all over each other. She sips on something fruity as her head spins, leans against Andre's shoulder.

"You alright, girl?" He asks, his voice rumbling againts her ear.

"Sure." She says, though she really hasn't been alright since the first time Jade kissed her.

Across the room, Jade leaves Beck's side and moves into the living room, where there's a group of people dancing. Tori decides to take some initiative and follow her.

Before she knows it, they're falling into a dark room. Jade locks the door with a click and then they're on the bed, pulling and shoving at each other. Jade bites at her lips, tears her clothes off with a ferocity that she's missed, terribly.

"I'm not supposed to want this," Jade bites out against the skin of Tori's neck, her fingers sliding down Tori's stomach.

"I have someone. I'm in _love_."

Jade stops, and leans up to stare at Tori, "I can't lose him."

"I can keep a secret."


End file.
